


young god

by glorioushyunjin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Blood-bending, God Minho, Gore, How Do I Tag, Possession, Telekinesis, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, body manipulation, but minho beats his attacker’s ass!!, stay safe yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 11:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18520879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorioushyunjin/pseuds/glorioushyunjin
Summary: minho’s a self-righteous god. those up in heaven think him cruel, but he thinks of himself as an advocate for justice. he’s walking through a sketchy city when he’s attacked.





	young god

**Author's Note:**

> **THERE IS THREAT AND IMPLICATION OF RAPE/ASSAULT BUT MINHO BEATS HIS ASS**

minho walked with purpose down the dark, narrow avenue. he knew that he stood out in his suit of blue velvet, polished shoes and neatly styled hair. his rolex gleamed on his wrist and the emerald ring on his finger reflected the yellow light of the street lamps. he payed no attention to the leering faces and the shuffling in the alleys, and he barely batted an eye when a knife was put against his neck as he turned down an empty street.  
his attacker pushed a hand to minho’s chest and forced him to back up into the brick of the old building behind him.

“you look like you’re pretty well-off,” the hooded assailant hissed. “i’m sure you wouldn’t mind parting with a few of your, ah... luxuries?”  
the attacker’s free hand travelled down minho’s body, stopping at the waist of his pants.

minho resisted the urge to recoil, though disgust simmered behind his eyes.  
instead, he smirked.

“have you ever heard that looks can be deceiving?” 

the man hesitated, and in that moment, minho kicked him in the stomach. hard.

the knife clattered to the ground. minho picked it up, looking at it with distaste. he slipped it into his pocket and turned his attention to the man who lay on the ground. the man scrambled to his feet, preparing to flee, but he was too late. minho walked forward, each step shaking the ground beneath him, and placed a hand around the man’s neck.

minho held the man by his throat, throwing him against the wall that he had previously backed minho into. 

“who the fuck do you think you are?” minho snarled.  
with his hand tightening around the man’s throat, he dug his nails in, tearing at the skin.

minho retracted his hand and the man fell to the ground.  
he let rage consume him. minho held an arm out, concentrating on the blood pumping through his attacker’s veins. he willed the liquid to rise, and the man stood up, arms and legs moving unnaturally. 

“dance.”

minho twisted his fingers, and the sack of meat in front of him complied. he lurched forward, shaking under minho’s control. minho flicked his wrist and the human’s body slammed into the building. a few loose bricks from the dilapidated building rained down. 

all the while, as minho manipulated the blood in the human’s body, the man was awake. very awake. he choked out a sob; his windpipe had been crushed from minho’s grip on it before. pain jolted through the human’s joints as he was pushed up the wall, or, rather, as his body pushed itself up the wall. his face scraped against the building’s rough exterior, opening up wounds. they did not bleed, though. minho did not allow it.

“how pathetic.”

minho jerked his arm back, and the man came face to face with his victim’.

“if this is how you treat a god, i shudder to imagine how you treat your fellow humans.”

the man’s eyes widened, but he had little time to be surprised as blood filled his eyes and mouth, a fountain of the stuff spilling out onto the dirty sidewalk.

“a g-god??” he sputtered.  
minho willed him to drop to his knees and he crumbled to the ground, but the flow of blood out of the human’s wretched face did not stop. 

the man’s limbs fell like lead, drained of the substance that allowed him to move.

minho kicked the man to the curb, stomping on his chest.  
he pulled the knife out of his pocket and knelt down to dig it savagely into the human’s throat. the dull blade pushed through the human’s skin, not sharp enough to slice. he jiggled the knife around, pulled it back out, and tore open man’s throat. minho then thrust his arm through the man’s chest, breaking the ribs with little effort, and ripped out a dying heart.

“a god.”

minho then threw the organ to the ground. he spat on the man’s corpse, dusted off his suit, and continued walking.  
the world simply doesn’t have time for scum like that.

**Author's Note:**

> dont mess w minho hes a big boy now and hes v scary


End file.
